DESCRIPTION (adapted from the Abstract): Self-determination is a desirable and critical outcome for students with disabilities, particularly in transition planning, because it is literally the launching process for the rest of the student's life. One barrier for students with cognitive disabilities in achieving self-determination for transition planning has been difficulty dealing with print-based materials. Prior research has shown that limited reading, writing, and page-decoding abilities limit full utilization of otherwise effective student-centered programs. Phase I is to study the feasibility and technical merit of a CD-ROM- based transition planning program for students with mental retardation and learning disabilities. Project foundations are the innovative self- determination transition planning materials developed and validated by The Arc, and computer-based presentation methods developed and field- tested by A.U. Software for assessment of students with disabilities. The project is to produce an interactive, multimedia CD-ROM-based version of Whose Future Is It Anyway, A Student-Directed Transition Planning Process, currently published by CEC in workbook form. In addition to providing a truly innovative self-determination tool for students to use in transition planning, it will provide computer experience in a non-threatening environment. Empowerment from mastery of computer software can be critically important to the self-esteem of those facing the transition to adult living. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE